


Settling in

by Noducksinpond



Series: Into Space - A Doctor Who Oneshot collection [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, late night drabble writing, vague spoilers for the first ep of series 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It still felt very new, even though she was already getting used to him after a week stranded in Victorian London. But things had been a little too fast, for her to probably do it. Maybe they would have time for that now, or they could dive into a new adventure, see somewhere new. It was his choice, he was the one who had regenerated after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling in

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for set reports and etc. for the first episode of series 8. With the new series 8 about two months away, I wanted to write something set within the whoverse, and this was the result.

It was never quiet before with the old Doctor, almost never anyway. He could almost always come up with stories to tell her. So it felt weird for Clara, that after they waved goodbye to Vastra, Strax and Jenny, the new one, the new incarnation has been quiet. He turned on the ship and took off in silence. The old one could be quiet too, but mostly he tried to fill the silence of the ship. Maybe he just didn´t like being alone with his thoughts, the guilt she had seen, until it had disappeared.

It still felt very new, even though she was already getting used to him after a week stranded in Victorian London. But things had been a little too fast, for her to probably do it. Maybe they would have time for that now, or they could dive into a new adventure, see somewhere new. It was his choice, he was the one who had regenerated after all.

“You´re quiet,” Clara finally said after the ship had been flying for a few minutes.

“Shouldn´t I be?” the Doctor asked. He had a Scottish accent now, which was different too. She wondered how an alien from Gallifrey could have an accent. Especially a Scottish one.

“You can,” Clara began stepping closer to the console. “Or you can´t. Your choice really.” She didn´t want to tell him what she wanted, she had met his other incarnations before, the day they saved Gallifrey, but her Doctor, the Eleventh Doctor, had always felt like the realest one, the one who was her friend. And this one was like him too, in a lot of ways. She had seen that over the last week already, but he was also different, very different. But she was almost certain it was okay, otherwise it would be.

“I know,” he said as an answer to her former statement. They stood in quiet for a few beats of comfortable silence. Then the Doctor opened his mouth, and spoke again. “Where do you want to go?” he asked.

“The future,” Clara suggested.

“Thought you´d say that,” the Doctor replied. “Nice with some variety.” And he pulled a leaver, and off they went.


End file.
